Sabrina
One of my favorite movies of all time is Sabrina. Sabrina is about a young woman who is the daughter of the wealthy Larrabee family's chauffer. From the beginning of the movie, Sabrina is in love with the youngest son, David the playboy but sadly never really gets his attention. Sabrina tries to commit suicide but is stopped by David’s older more serious brother, Linus. Sabrina moves away to a culinary school in France and returns after two years, a seemingly sophisticated and more confident woman. She immediately catches the eye of David but Linus intervenes because David is engaged to another woman from a wealthy family and this marriage would benefit their family business. Linus does this by making Sabrina fall in love with him but in the process and much to his dismay falls for her as well. Linus ultimately tells her of his plan and breaks her heart. She agrees to leave forever on a boat to France that Linus has arranged for her the next day. Linus remembers his heart and tells David to go to Paris with Sabrina. In the end, David decides to go through with the wedding. Linus admits to himself that he wants Sabrina and they sail off to Paris together. It was one of my first examples of what a great love story is. It made unrequited feelings and a love that had to be chased seem to be such a great story and so romantic, but as I grew up I realized that in the real world it’s just painful and to be quite fair… sucks. Furthermore, it’s corny. I would have rather that when she came back from France with all that new found confidence, she would have valued herself more and turned down the advances from a soon-to-be-wed man. I understand it wasn’t his idea to marry Elizabeth Tyson, but David was a self-obsessed jerk who didn’t take any woman seriously. I hate that all of that growth she did was motivated by her desire to win over the affections of a man. And Linus? Who has time for someone that manipulative and is so removed from his own feelings? A better ending would have been to tell both leading men to piss off and take that boat to France and live an amazing life in beautiful Paris with with a gorgeous and worldly romantic Parisian man. It’s true that the original ending was meant to be a happy one; it's a sweet notion that two people end up together despite trials and tribulations and admittedly still gives me butterflies. The girl gets the guy she fell for in the end, but in this case I just feel the guy wasn’t that nice to her and didn’t really deserve to be with her. It wouldn’t have been as romantic, and of course it still would have taken her some time to truly heal and get over these two jerks that she thought she loved, but then maybe in real life it would teach girls to not let jerks have their way. -aw crap. Category:Movies Category:S